A Campfire for Two
by Zero Starlight
Summary: Red and Elh go on a camping trip in the Davren Islands. Rated T for minor sexual themes.


A Campfire for Two

By: Zero_Starlight

"Hey, Elh…" Red asked, turning to his girlfriend who was relaxing in the chair besides his own on the deck of the Asmodeus, the sun shining down on the pair like a blanket fresh out of the dryer.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly, smiling over at Red sleepily.

"Have you ever been camping on the Davren Islands?"

"No… what makes you ask?" Elh sat up, curiosity pushing the thought of sleep out of her mind momentarily, moving so that she was sitting comfortably on Red's lap, her head in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him, and vice versa.

"Just thinking that we're gonna be passing by there soon, and I was wondering if you were interested in a little trip, just you and me." Red murmured into her hair.

Elh hummed, leaving a tickling sensation against Red's throat.

"That a yes?"

"Maybe." Elh giggled, leaning up and placing a light kiss on Red's lips.

"Must you be so indecisive?" Red asked; smiling and returning the favor, relaxing back against his chair, letting Elh lay on his chest.

"Admit it, you love me for it." Elh shot back.

"We'll need to pack soon if we're going." Red noted with a smile as he dodged her previous statement.

"Yeah, but I think we can spare a little time for cuddling." Elh said, smiling as she nuzzled up against him, sighing in content.

"Fair enough." Red agreed, and settled in to a comfortable position.

-

"Be careful you two!" Chocolat called as Red went over the final checks on the Rapid Edge and started the engine.

"When aren't we?" Red and Elh called back, grinning. Chocolat just rolled her eyes, not bothering to count or remind them of the numerous times they had done just the opposite.

"Come on Chocolat, they'll be fine." Drake assured her, pulling her back into the ship's control room with a grin and a wave at Red and Elh.

"Mind giving me a paw?" Elh asked as she struggled to get in the aircraft. Red looked down, chuckled and grabbed her paw, easily pulling her up and into his lap and flipping down his goggles. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?" He asked, gunning the engine and giving Chocolat the signal to extend the crane out into open air.

'Boys and their toys.' Elh thought to herself as she giggled and nodded, holding on tight to Red as he gave Chocolat a nod. Elh screamed in exhilaration as the racing machine momentarily surrendered to gravity as the crane released them and they entered free fall, laughing as Red increased the propeller's speed and the aircraft began to fly, dipping to the left as Red steered for the small floating islands of Davren.

-

"How about here?" Red asked his head close to her ear as he pointed at a small island to the east. Elh raised her binoculars and looked. A small, clear blue pond on the left half of the island overshadowed by a tall tree in between a small field of flowers that covered the right side. Elh wondered absentmindedly if Red didn't already know of this island before he had asked her about the trip, seeing as he had recommended bringing their bathing suits 'Just in case.'

"It looks great!" Elh called over the wind and Red grinned, his ever present bone shifting to the other side of his mouth as he did so, and he pulled into a barrel roll. Elh laughed as her center of gravity was flipped upside down and right side up in rapid succession.

Slowing Rapid Edge down, Red carefully lined up his approach, as he wanted to avoid either a splashdown in the lake or making a mess of the flower beds.

With a bump, the wheels of touched down and Red rolled to a stop.

"Thank you for flying Asmodeus Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight. Exits can be found here, here, here and pretty much everywhere else on the aircraft. Please do not leave any luggage or beautiful girlfriend's onboard, and have a pleasant stay." Elh joked, tilting her head back and pressing her lips against Red's, smiling into the kiss.

"Like anyone would forget you." He replied after they parted, grinning as he disconnected the Dahak V2 from Rapid Edge. Red then lowered Elh to the ground, and dropped down himself. Walking around to the back of the Rapid Edge's chassis, he opened the storage compartment and pulled their supplies for the trip from inside.

-

After an hour, though Red insisted it had been only half that, the pair managed to assemble the tent and unpack their gear, at which point they decided a swim was in order. Elh blushed as Red began changing, and she quickly turned away, opting to change behind a towel she had hung earlier.

"You ready?" Red asked, and Elh's blush increased in temperature as she struggled with the top of her bathing suit, the confined space behind the towel making it difficult to reach around.

"Yeah, just a minute." Elh said; gasping as Red pulled the towel back.

"Let me help you with that…" He said softly as he sat down behind her and gently pulled the straps out of her paws, tying a quick knot and giving it a light tug to ensure it would stay tied.

"T-thanks…" Elh stuttered; face a hot pink as her brain attempted to process the turn of events.

"No problem Elh." He replied gently as he gave her a quick hug and stood up, heading off toward the lake.

'I can't believe that just happened…' Elh thought to herself, her heart pounding as she attempted to calm down. After a few deep breaths, she stood up and followed Red outside to the lake. Red was relaxing on a smooth rock, a slight breeze blowing his fur around. He looked up and waved as Elh made her way to the small beach on the lake.

"Aren't you coming in?" Elh asked, smiling up at him, banishing any thoughts of ulterior motives from her mind.

"Was just waiting for you!" Red replied as he stood and dove off the rock and into the water, surfacing a moment later with a gasp, his fur clumped together as he called out to Elh, "Come on in, the water's fine!"

Elh ran and dove into the water, surfacing near Red who was treading water. She giggled as he snaked his arms under her arms and pulled her close for a kiss.

-

Sufficiently cooled off, Elh and Red both left the water, relaxing on the rock as they dried off. Red placed his paw on top of hers and gently rubbed against it.

"Elh?"

"Yeah?" She replied, turning her head to face him, eyes half lidded as the earlier urge to sleep in the comfortable warmth of the sun returned.

"I love you." He said with a cheerful smile.

"I love you too, Red." She replied, rolling onto her side and placing her lips on his again.

"You hungry?" Red asked as he pulled away, and Elh's stomach growled in response. Red laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, I'll carry you, if you want of course." He suggested with a grin.

Elh hesitated for a moment, but nodded; Red sat up and carefully slid his arms behind her back, lifting her into his arms and carefully making his way down from the rock. As he walked back to the tent, Elh nuzzled into the crook of his neck, a smile on her face.

-

Dinner was delicious, and when they finished eating Red cleaned up and headed outside. Elh found him lying in the middle of the field of flowers, eyes on the stars above. Elh sat down comfortably on his lap and she nuzzled against his chest. "Want to roast some marshmallows?" Red asked as he smiled gently down at her. Elh shook her head.

"Not right now, maybe in a little while…" She replied, gently pushing Red over and laying down on his chest, looking up at the stars. They chatted quietly and Elh pointed out constellations in the night sky.

Suddenly a streak of white light flew across the sky, and Elh gasped. "A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" She closed her eyes and put her paws together.

After a moment she opened her eyes and unclasped her paws, and looked back at Red. "What did you wish for?"

"I didn't." He replied, smiling.

"Why not?" Elh asked, confused.

"I already have everything I could ever want." Red said, connecting his lips with hers again.

-  
END

A/N: I was tempted to make this an M rated story, but I just couldn't do it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review, watch and favorite, and I'll see you in the future!


End file.
